


Flight

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Sex, People Watching, Scenting, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter his waiting in line at the airport people watching. Suddenly the most alluring smell crosses his path and he must find who it belongs too.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own.

“Ugh,” Peter muttered as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The security line was long and winding. He wished he had pre-check then he could just fly through. Instead he’s stuck waiting like the majority of the other travellers. 

The slender man in front of him had a pair of grey sweat pants that were cut off so short they were could be called daisy dukes. It was hard not to stare at the pasty white legs and he tried his best to avert his eyes. 

“So, are you to sisters?” An older man, closer to seventy than eighty, talked up two long-haired brunettes in front of him.

“Haha, she’s my mom,” the younger of the two faked laughed. 

“Oh, well you look great,” the bald man leered letting his eyes travel up and down both of them.

“Thanks,” the mother replied and pushed her daughter further down the line, passing Peter on the other side of the winding line. 

A alluring scent wafted by him and Peter attempted to follow it in the crowd but couldn’t pinpoint it. His eyes landed on an attractive younger man up near the front. Lucky dog. Peter wished he was done with this line. The paled-skin man’s eyes locked onto Peter’s and it was if the sun was shining directly at him. Peter took a step back startled by how handsome the slender man who was smiling at him. Sadly, it ended as someone ushered the younger man, in his twenties by Peter’s best guess, to the next step-- the X-Ray.

“Look up,” a mother said behind him, “that is a small replica of an airplane. The one we are going to get on will be much larger than that.” 

Her children, and she had a hoard of them, all looked up in awe. Huh, Peter never paid much mind to it before. 

His eyes accidently shifted down and caught the daisy-duke man in front of him. Daisy duke’s companion, a girl, even had longer shorts on than he did, but not by much. He shifted his gaze up just in time to see the older leering man from earlier tugging on the long blonde hair of a younger woman, around thirty. She snapped around and saw the short man and gave him a closed smile and hustled further up out of reach. Peter’s gaze shifted back to the older man who seemed obsessed with long-haired younger women. 

“Oh my god,” Peter said to himself, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was worse than Mr Daisy Dukes. He hoped that was the man’s pants sticking out and he wasn’t proudly showing off his erection under that shirt. He was officially over waiting in line.

Finally, he was in the home stretch. He looked back and noticed the line had gotten even longer than before. It was as far as he could see and was silently thankful it wasn’t that bad when he got in line.

A handsome male worker with nice trimmed facial hair sat down and called for the next person in line. Peter was so close, just that couple in front of him. The scent lingered where he was standing. It was older and he tried to look around and follow the honey and cinnamon scent with his nose. Perhaps it was the handsome worker who was motioning Peter to him.

“Good afternoon,” Peter put on his best smile at the good-looking man.

“Good afternoon, sir. If you could hold your phone here, and give me your ID, please.” the attractive man wasn’t in the mood for idle chit chat. He appreciated that this man was working on getting travellers through quickly. Peter breathed in deeply with his nose, and confirmed while this man smelt nice, wasn’t the one that he was following.

“Thank you and have a safe flight.” the TSA worker handed Peter back his ID. 

Someone lost their nuts. Literally. There were nuts all over the floor where you remove your shoes and walk through the X-Ray. The sweet aroma seemed to be connected to the nuts. It was a bit stronger there. Probably the person had a mini breakdown that their snack was ruined.

Finally, he was done with that hassle and soon would be on his way to his destination. He stopped and bought a couple of gifts on the terminal and grabbed a bit to eat. Feeling somewhat sane he arrived at his gate just in time. That same sweet scent that he’d been catching whiffs of became stronger as he leaned against a wall. 

A jovial laugh echoed over the loud noisy crowd. There standing off to the side was that attractive younger man that was made of sunlight. He was with a group of others close to his age talking and having a good time. Peter was hyper aware of the slender man. Peter had a sudden urge to go over and run his hands through the short brown hair.

“We are now boarding.” An announcement was made. Peter was in the first group to board. The delicious aroma became more intense, it surrounded him and Peter loved it. He twisted around and saw the young man he was checking out earlier walking towards him.

“Hi,” The other man grinned at Peter. 

Peter’s was stunned for a moment. He finally found the source of that scent that had been haunting him since he arrived at the airport.

“Good afternoon,” Peter returned a genuine smile back. He wanted to roll around in that smell, mix it up with his. He wanted to grab the man by the back of his neck and kiss him and see if he could taste the honey and cinnamon. 

“You’re not boarding with your friends?” Peter pointed to the twenty somethings.

“Nah, I was just striking up a conversation. I am known to talk your ear off.” The man’s eyes twinkled. Peter decided they were amber. It seem fitting since the man’s scent reminded him of honey.

“Oh, so you’re flying solo?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, you?” 

“I am.” 

The handsome man’s face lit up with happiness. 

“See you soon,” Peter wanted to mentally slap himself in the face. Of course he’d see him. They were being stuffed inside confined spot.

“I hope so,” the younger man winked at him at the same someone tapped Peter on the shoulder. His group was moving.

Peter found a window seat. Those were his favorite because he enjoyed watching the beauty of life from high above. He like to come up with stories of those who lived down down below. 

He gave his best murderous look at anyone who tried to sit next to him. His impression must have been good because people moved further back. A mother and her kid attempted to sit down and he growled lowly scaring them off. He snorted, proud of himself. He was saving this seat.

A elderly man ignored Peter’s stares and took the aisle seat, leaving the middle open. The mouthwatering scent clogged his nose as he made eye contact with the good-looking man that it belonged too.

“Hey, is this seat taken?” Honey-eyes asked.

“Nope, saved it just for you,” Peter felt his cheeks heat up. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “I mean if you want it, that is?” he coughed into his hand after a second.

“That’s great dude, thanks.” He scooted past the senior citizen and twisted around giving Peter a nice up and close view of the man’s ass.

Peter wanted to bite it or at least give it a squeeze, but he refrained himself. He was going to stuck with these people for the next few hours. He did not want come across like that pervert from earlier. 

“I was worried I’d be stuck with some kids. That happened once, it was a horrible flight. They were crying, screaming and of course the parents didn’t say a thing to them.” His seatmate settled down.

“I’m Stiles, by the way.” He held out his hand to Peter.

Peter was pleased to have a name to attached to the best smell ever.

“Peter. Stiles? That’s an odd name.” Peter felt a warm spark as their hands touched.

“Trust me. My real name is unpronounceable.” Stiles replied. 

“I’ll take your word for it. So, you flying out to met someone?” Peter tried to play coy.

“Yeah, one of my best friends is eloping and I was asked to come.” Stiles told him. 

“So no significant other to accompany you?” Peter took a chance and became more bold. 

“Nope. I’m very single.” Stiles winked. “How about you? Running away to get hitched too?” 

“No. That really isn’t my style. My nephew is though. Called me last minute and demanded I’d be there for him and his new wife. I don’t even know her name.” Peter brushed his shoulder against Stiles’.

The flight attendant came over the speaker going through the safety drills and flight information. Stiles gripped his hand as they took off, squeezing it tightly. Cinnamon and Honey closed his eyes until the they level out in the sky.

“Cool, well would you like to watch a movie with me? I’ve got headphones we can share.” He held out an earbud for Peter who took it.

He wasn’t going to pass up a chance to get closer to the handsome man. 

“Thanks.” Peter licked his lips and let his gaze fall down to Stiles’ plump lips wondering how they’d feel against his.

“Awesome, I think this flight is going to go well for us.” 

##

They had exchanged numbers and promises to meet up only to get the biggest surprise yet. While Peter was there for Derek; Stiles was there for Derek’s new wife Lydia. They spent the entire weekend together and it turned into a full bloom relationship when they both came home.

A year had past and they decided elope at the same place Derek and Lydia had gone too. Their marriage was still going strong.

“I can’t believe we’re getting hitched.” Stiles held Peter’s hand on the airplane.

“It only seem fitting.” Peter rubbed his thumb over Stiles’ skin.

“We should send Derek and Lydia a gift. If it wasn’t for them who knows if we’d ever would have met.” Stiles laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Soon, we’ll be husband and husband.” Stiles said in a dreamy voice.

“Ah, husband. I like that sound of that.” Peter pressed a kiss on Stiles’ head. 

Derek and Lydia met up with them in reverse roles and stood in as their witness. 

Peter and Stiles were excited to live to the rest of their lives happily together.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the people Peter was watching in line are all real except for Stiles of course. I had a sudden craving to write a story from Peter's POV and meeting someone at the airport.
> 
> I wrote this while I was on the airplane.
> 
> Feel free to leave a Kudos or a comment on your way out. 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
